SWGames
SWGames (the Star Wars Games Wiki) was a(nother) splinter wiki of Wookieepedia, formed after the third great schism. Founded by some hillbilly, SWGames came under new leadership in 2007(?), when the mighty Quinlanfan gave himself the title of Super-Overlord-Special-I-am-ze best!-God-of-all-wikis. Under his iron rule, there was all sorts of humorous vandalism. The sense of humorless admins (;)) were not amused. All sorts of shenanigans went on afterward, which included the murder of Quinlanfan and several others. Other notable users include Judge Fudge, El Dirty Sanchez, Testicles the Whore, Brentpowell (user of the month for two months in a row, woohoo (he was the only active user at the time)), Jakerl, BobafettG29, Brain40 (who has gone on to bigger and better things), Cunterj, and Fell down the stairs Skyhawk. A long and overly drawn-out history of SWGames Obscure beginnings SWGames started out as the Star Wars Gaming Wiki, a wiki devoted to Star Wars RPG. It was founded by Elelohersterling—who has declined to make a comment at this time—and BrentPowell, though in reality BrentPowell did nothing while Elelohersterling put hours of grueling, time-consuming, hard work into the wiki, until he developed arthritis (due to the sheer volume of typing). BrentPowell usurped the fallen hero to begin a reign of wiki terror, doing nothing while others worked like slaves… A new function Now we turn to the next defining moment in the history of SWGames. Fresh from their defeats at the requests page for the Shadows of the Empire Wiki, the Episode VI wiki, the Jar Jar wiki and the South USA Christian Star Wars anti-non-Christian do as I tell you wiki, Quinlanfan and supergeeky1 were still desperate to become admins somewhere. They proposed a Star Wars Video Games wiki, but, as was the routine, it was shot down by everyone in the audience. They were told by the Holy-Founder of Wikia to use the Star Wars Gaming Wiki, however, they were initially apprehensive at joining a wiki populated by dice-throwing lunatics. However, they eventually persuaded whoever it was in charge to allow them to add computer game stuff to the wiki. Most historians attribute this to the fact that they were desperate to reach the 10-article landmark, though this has never been proven. Quinlanfan and supergeeky1's arrival coincided with a shift in power at SWGames, resulting in Brentpowell becoming the new leader. The ever-sharp Brentpowell gave admin status to the first two people to ask, including Quinlanfan. The other was named Cull Tremayne, and we'll hear a lot about him later... Revenge of the Fudge So, the dark times commenced. An up-and-coming semi-vandal (with a fabulous sense of humor not shared by any on the planet universe) named Judge Fudge began to create a plenty of joke articles, with help given by Cull Tremayne. Detective Sherlock Supergeeky1 III discovered this, and lodged a complaint in a hopeful attempt to gain favor with Brentpowell (supergeeky1 still wanted adminship somewhere). Eventually, Judge Fudge drew the line when he redirected Lame to User:Quinlanfan, incurring the wrath of the self-titled Super-Overlord-Special-I-am-ze best!-God-of-all-wikis. In the end, Judge Fudge was banned, yet later voted User of the Month. Quinlanfan started shouting at Cull Tremayne for slagging off his religion (Rastafarianism), and had a big huge argument with practically everyone. Meanwhile, Supergeeky1 still hadn't received the adminship Quinlanfan promised him, and became a little bit annoyed (you know why by this stage). So, Cull Tremayne blocked Quinlanfan, who unblocked himself (citing "unvalid reason"), then Quinlanfan blocked Tremayne for calling him a 12 year old. It all ended with them both losing their adminship, though I think Cull got his back, then lost it again. However, SWGames would be seeing more of Quinlanfan... The Trial of Quinlanfan We know you're just waiting for this, but we have to torture you for now. The Great Mergings Brain40, one of the SWGames admins, has requested approximately 250 wikis, all of which have been successful. However, due to time constraints and his lack of a decent time machine, Brain40 usually only got around to creating a handful of articles on each wiki. Two of those, the KOTOR wiki and the Battlefront Wiki (who, incedntally, have less content than the Battlefront and KOTOR infoboxes on Wookieepedia) were due to be merged with SWGames, though certain communicational difficulties arose. Eventually, the crap wikis merged together to form one crap good wiki. Things were never better for SWGames... The future Things for SWGames soon went drastically downhill; the exact beginning of this is not known, though most Wiki historians estimate at about . Quinlanfan returned from his ban, bringing with him a tidal wave of destruction. He was nominated for adminship by his "brother," and won with a landslide vote. According to an official statement by "Sir" Quinlanfan, the voters consisted of his siblings, parents, grandparents, cousins (not the inbred ones), dogs (both living and in the afterlife), alternate personalities, imaginary friends, teachers, psychotherapists, church goers and . With his power back in place, Quinlanfan began to make a few changes to suit his own needs. Firstly, he banned any and all who opposed him, leaving just those accounts that supported his nomination for adminship. Then he renamed the wiki Quinlanpedia - the Quinlanfan is great wiki. However, several of the admins he had removed rebelled, calling in help from Darthipedia. The cross-wiki vandalism war had begun... Some interesting facts about SWGames *The User of the Month award is called Gamian of the Month, and is pronounced Gay-man of the month. Despite their name, they are most likely not gay men. Most likely... *SWGames signatures have caused a total of twelve seizures to date; they are average at about 32KB in code per signature. *After clicking Random Article several times, this user found the articles: "August 10," a highly-informative article on Luke Skywalker, "February 14," "Gender," "March 12," "September 3" and an article on someone who voiced some Kaminoan in Episode II, but has nothing to do with any games. Criticism In early 2007, tests were held on SWGames to see how useful it is. The consensus said SWGames was not very useful at all and a "waste of Internet space". But that's just the consensus, he hates everybody and everything except p0rn. Behind the scenes *Even though this is the humor wiki, all of the above information is surprisingly accurate. See also *Rebelpedia *SWDiplomacy Wiki External links *SWGames, The Happiest Place on Earth Category:Ridiculous organizations